Fallen Power, Risen Madness
by Alecia Trancy
Summary: The Funtom company is all but gone and the name "Phantomhive" is just a legend and Ciel is alone and on the run from an occult society called "Daemon Venántium" obsessed with hunting and killing demons, Until Alois Trancy enters his life.
1. Chapter 1

_They had been running._

It had been many years since the Funtom company had gone bankrupt and the Phantomhive family had disappeared. Currently Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis were currently living in a small, shabby apartment in New York City. They had been driven out of London when a gang of occult members who called themselves "Daemon Venántium" who were obsessed with finding, killing and sacrificing Demons.

The shorter of the two members of the apartment was currently staring blankly at the yellowed wall. Paint chipping in places with more than one curious stain on it. They had been living in this apartment for almost a month, soon they would be on the move again, running form the occult.

Ciel hated having to move all the time, he missed the familiar feeling of stationed power. But he did what he must to stay alive.

His white tank top and blue jeans were dirty, they would need a wash soon. He leaned his head back on the threadbare couch that had been in the apartment left from the previous tenant and listened to the pipes, the sound of running water in the other room stopped, as the other, much taller, member of the apartment came out of the bathroom in only a pair of jeans, hair dripping, evidence the he had just gotten out of the shower.

"Master, you should bathe. You smell like a wet horse." Sebastian said as he unfolded a t-shirt that he had been holding and pulled it over his head.

"You're right, Sebastian." Ciel said with a huff as he got up from the couch, ran his hand through his blueish-black hair._ 'I am filthy.'_ he thought as he realized how greasy his hair was. It had been almost a week since he last bathed. He walked into the small bathroom he and his butler shared and closed the door behind him. _'Good god, Ciel.'_ He thought to himself as he looked at himself in the small mirror on the wall. _'Sebastian was right. I do need to shower.'_ He took off his eye-patch and set it on the little shelf they had attached to the back of the door. He let out a sigh as he removed his clothes and stepped into the small shower and turned on the water. It was still warm due to Sebastian's shower only a few minutes before. He stood under the warm stream of water and let it run down his body. _Washing away everything but his pain._

He missed the old days. The days with Lizzie, the cases, he even missed the servants of the manor. Of course they were all mortal and died long ago, but his memories remained. Lizzie's smile when she saw him, the thrill of a new case, the way the manor was never empty.

The manor.

He had no clue what the manor was like now. His previous home, the place he was raised. The place he loved. No doubt it was in shambles if not torn down, but he still missed it.

He took the bar of soap off it's little ledge and cleaned himself with it. Yes, the boy had learned to clean and dress himself over the years. He realized how pathetic it was that he hadn't known how to do those simple tasks and refused to accept Sebastian's help. Yes, the former Earl had changed over the years. Another one of time's tolls it took on the individual. For the longest time he stood under the water until it started getting cold. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a threadbare towel to dry himself off. They had lived in this place for a month, longer than they had ever lived in one place since they left London. Ciel barely left the apartment, in fear that he may run into the Daemon Venántium. The dusty apartment was starting to feel a little like home. Sebastian worked a part-time job at the underground subway station where he swept and kept things impeccably clean. Indeed, Sebastian still had his knack for cleaning. Although they had both lost their usual apparel due to the fact they didn't stay in one place for long, but they still had some of their attributes that made them familiar. For instance Ciel had a affinity for blue, so he wore blue T-shirts and jeans, while Sebastian wore black when he could.

Ciel wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the small bathroom and walked into the small room that he considered his "bedroom". Although it was lacking a bed. He had never had use for one, since he never slept. Ciel saw that a clean pair of clothes had been laid out on the small table in the corner of the room. _'That butler.'_ Ciel thought as he shook his head. _'Old habits die hard, i suppose.'_

Ciel got himself dressed and walked into the living room which consisted of an otherwise empty room with the exception of a threadbare couch, a small television set, and a coffee table.

Ciel plopped down on the couch and let out a sign as he stared at the black screen of the television and listened to Sebastian milling about in the other room. he heard a door open, and them close, and he saw Sebastian enter the room from the kitchen in his peripheral vision.

"Master, I am off to work. Will you be alright here by yourself?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Ciel reassured him.

"alright. see you at dawn." Sebastian said as he walked out the door.

"Okay." Ciel said as he clicked on the T.V. and stared blankly at the screen.

He had never felt so lonely.

* * *

**A\N**

**Hello, hello. WELCOME TO THIS HELLUVA FIC. **

**I, Uh, lemme see... This is my first fic. DONT HATE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**excuse any little fuckups along the way.. and... uh... enjoy..**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian clocked in at his job at the subway and got to work sweeping the terminal.

_'This place is absolutely filthy'_ The raven-haired individual though to himself. He liked to do a lot of thinking while he worked, it was a good way to keep himself occupied. He worried much about the Young Master, he seemed to have lost his sense of pride, although that was to be expected whilst running from a gang of demon-hunting mortals. Sebastian just wanted to kill them, they were mortal after all. But, sadly, something prevented him from doing so. You see, when they first had a run in with the Demon Venantium Sebastian had been drained of his demon abilities and was thus rendered powerless.

He was not mortal, but he was close.

Sebastian didn't like not having his abilities. I mean, who would? But wishing would get him nowhere. He had to move forward, and do his best to accommodate to the Young Master's needs no matter the circumstances. If he didn't, what kind of butler would he be?

Yes, Sebastian was very worried about Ciel. He hadn't been himself. He had seemed very depressed earlier in the apartment and Sebastian didn't feel completely comfortable leaving him alone in the apartment. He and Ciel had lost their abilities so if the Daemon Venatium decided to attack, Ciel would be helpless. They hadn't made any moves in the past month so Sebastian felt assured that all was okay for the night. He finished up the job just as the light of dawn was just starting to kiss the night sky, he finished his shift and walked back to the apartment he and the blue-haired lad lived. Of course, they had changed their identities many times over the years, Ciel was currently "Michael Abernethy" and Sebastian was "David Abernethy" Sebastian was recorded as Ciel's father. No one called them by these names, for no one know them.

Sebastian arrived at the apartment building, climbed the stairs to the second floor, and walked down the hall to their room and unlocked and opened the door to find Ciel curled up on the floor, unconscious.

Sebastian ran to his side and crouched down at his Master's side held him trying to wake him.

"Master? Young Master?" Sebastian said with urgency.

No reply.

This was going to cause an issue.

* * *

**A\N**

**And that's why he's called cliff hanger! **

**I know where I'm going with this. Don't worry.**

**This is way short. Sorry people!**

**Omg guys your reviews! They make me feel sparkly. **

**Until I update next, my dears.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian shook the blue-haired lad to try and get him awake, but alas, he got nothing in reply. He leaned down and listened to the boy's breathing. It was even. His vital signs: substantial. Everything seemed to be fine, but he just wouldn't wake up.

He shook Ciel again, desperately hoping to get a response.

"Master? Young Master?!" Sebastian cried. Indeed he often was very calm and reserved but due to the circumstances tension was very high.

Ciel's eyes were still closed and his breathing became labored.

"My lord, say something." Sebastian said.

He got no reply. Instead Ciel's breathing became heavier and more forced. Sebastian became very worried. He picked Ciel up and laid him down on the couch.

"My Lord... I can only wonder what's in store..."

Ciel felt dizzy. He wasn't sure what had happened. He just remembered the head rush he got before he blacked out. He wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep at the moment. He could feel that his eyes were open, but he couldn't see. Ciel was very, very, scared. He wondered what was going on. He wondered if Sebastian had gotten home yet.

He wondered if he was still alive.

There was this soft warmth. It started in his feet, and worked its way up through his body. It was a white, glittering heat. It got warmer, and warmer until it started to burn. At this point it was a black, scalding burn that was tear him apart. He screamed out in pain but no sound came. He could feel his flesh searing and burning away. Muscle tearing form the bone the pain got intense and then...

Nothing.

The pain stopped. Leaving Ciel in the living room of his apartment.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked. But the voice that answered want one of his own. Yes he recognized the voice of his foe that he knew long ago.

The voice of Alois Trancy.

* * *

**A\N**

**Wot?**

**Yep.**

**I've been working on this all day... like... seriously... I TRIED OKAY THIS IS THE BEST I COULD DO ASDFLJFJGLJHERLGRELKHGELJKGHDFJGSLKFG..**

**Yeah.. Sorry for the other cliffhanger... I have no idea... IS THIS OKAY? WHAT THE HELL? WHY? I DON'T EVEN. So yeah... Alois, yo. I hope this is going well. Is it okay? Is the plot working? I NEED INPUT. **

**I'm sorry all these chapters are so shoooooooort! I try to make them longer but I have a hard time. I AM SUCH A N00B!**

**So...**

**Yeah...**

**Bye...**


	4. Chapter 4

'Alois Trancy?' Ciel though. 'It couldn't be...' He sat up, rubber his eye and ran his hand through his hair. Still himself.

It must have been his imagination. But it seemed so real.

'Oh well, it's no use. It's over.' Ciel shook his head and stood up.

"Sebastian?" He called out.

"Yes, Master?" Sebastian replied from the kitchen.

"W-what happened?" Ciel said rubbing his head.

"To be honest, Master I haven't the slightest. I just came back and you were unconscious." The raven-haired demon replied.

Ciel bit his bottom lip in thought. Had it jut been a dream? The voice of his old blonde rival still rang in his ears. He was curious now. He wanted to know if Alois Trancy actually had, in fact, been there. This opened up a door of questions about the deceased blonde. How he was feeling, what it's like, and, most of all, if he was happy.

Yes, he had once hated the lad, but now, he felt as if hate and vengeance were not very important. As if, it had all been for naught. In a life that is infinite revenge was a rather trivial thing. Yes, Ciel Alexander Phantomhive had lost his sense of vengeance over the years. He just felt that, if people die, then why can't grudges?

"Young Master? Are you alright?" Sebastian said when the blue haired lad stopped replying.

"Huh? Oh. Yes. I'm fine. Just... Thinking." Ciel said. He did not want to let his butler know about the voice he heard.

"Alright. Well, I regret to say that I must return to work. They need me to put in another shift." Sebastian said. "Anything you need while I'm out?"

Ciel thought for a moment. "Actually, yes. Some cake would be nice."

Sebastian found that odd, The young master hadn't requested sweets in a long while. He had lost all interests in a lot of things in the past years. Sebastian smiled at Ciel as he replied "Yes, My Lord." and grabbed his coat and stepped out into the hall and went back to work.

Sebastian was walking home when he noticed one of funtom company's old toys. The "Bitter Rabbit". It was old and tattered but nonetheless the pickedit up, dusted it off, and brought it with him.

"I wonder what the Young Master will think about this." Sebastian said to himself.

* * *

**A\N**

**UGH.**

**Grrr...**

**THIS TOOK TOO LONG I'M SORRY. **

**I give hateweasel credit for giving me this idea for where i'm going with this. SHE DID IT. Thank you, Sempai.**

**So... Yeah... **

**Bye..**


	5. Chapter 5

The pink lights of dawn were just starting to kiss the star specked sky when Sebastian clocked out of his part time janitorial job and headed to the musty apartment that he and his Young Master called home. He walked down the hall with questionable carpet and many even more questionable stains on the wall. The loud voices of drunken women and even drunker men. Broken glass shards could be seen embedded in the carpet along with dirt and many other dingy gross things. Sebastian stopped in front of their door the read the numbers 152 in faded spray paint with many dents and scratches of the surface.

'Home sweet home.' The Raven-haired man thought to himself as he unlocked the door and opened it to find Ciel laying on the couch with a blanket watching "Whose Line Is It Anyway" on their small T.V.

Sebastian waited and watched Ciel for a few moments. He let out a small chuckle at one of the remarks of the players. It was the first time in a long time he had seen the Young Master laugh, or even smile. He kept that side of him hidden from the world where no one could see it. It was quite tragic, actually.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel said, sitting up.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian said, walking through the doorway.

"Why were you watching me?" Ciel asked, curiously.

"I don't know, to be honest, Master. You just show so little of yourself nowadays, I just couldn't help but watch you smile." Sebastian said, honestly.

"Well, please don't do it again." Ciel said, gazing into nothingness.

"Young Master, is something the matter?" Sebastian asked, closing the door behind his and puts the rabbit on the coffee table.

"No. Nothing is the matter." Ciel lied. Ciel was lonely, very lonely. He longed for company. Sebastian was nice, but he didn't feel like an equal.

Ciel brushed off the feeling and looked at the Bitter Rabbit staring a him, well, bitterly.

"Why the hell did you bring that thing home?" Ciel said, picking up the rabbit. He looked at it, despite its decrepit appearance, and looked into its oddly shining, lively eyes. Yes, it seemed as if the toy blinked at him. 'That's insane, Ciel.' He told himself. Yet it was the way the rabbit looked at him, almost beckoning him to pay attention to it. Its tattered, yet soft fur felt almost alive in his hand. It was almost comforting, to the boy.

"I just thought it would be a nice surprise. A little bit of the past." Sebastian said, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Hm. Alright, then." Ciel said and subconsciously held the rabbit close to his chest and Sebastian smirked to himself.

* * *

**A\N:**

**Fuuuuuuuuuck, This took me so looooooong. I'm sorrrryyyyyyy. **

**To be honest, I'm just improvising this. I have been feeling rather shitty emotion wise lately and that is my excuse. I'M SORRY.**

**Do you guys like where this is going? I hope so. 'CAUSE I AIN'T CHANGING THIS SHIT.**

**I'm sorry. I've been awake all night. My brain is... Everywhere.**

**540 WORDS, MOTHERFUCKERS!**

**Love you, and until the next chapter~**


End file.
